This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the MSU COBRE is to coordinate and organize investigators with expertise in infectious diseases, human medicine, veterinary medicine, wildlife biology, ecology, and entomology to conduct interdisciplinary and interagency research. Montana State University is poised to take the lead in this multi-disciplinary effort because of the existing expertise and proximity to wildlife habitats. The goal of the BSL-3 Core is to enhance ongoing BSL-3 research and accommodate new investigators requiring BSL-3 laboratory and animal containment facilities. The BSL-3 Core (Core D) is directed by Dr. David Pascual. Current efforts are focused on expanding the current BSL-3 facility in the areas of wet lab bench space to accommodate additional investigators and expanding/enhancing the small animal (mouse) containment facility. A secondary goal is to eventually expand the BSL 3 facility to contain large animals such as calves, sheep, and cervids. The facility is vital to the study of BSL-3 level diseases including Brucella abortus, Brucella melitensis, Yersinia pestis, and Coxiella burnetii.